<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inn For Christmas by Diakkomass 2020 (Diakkomass20xx), tititenis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253280">Inn For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakkomass20xx/pseuds/Diakkomass%202020'>Diakkomass 2020 (Diakkomass20xx)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis'>tititenis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diakkomass 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Rival Families, Secret Relationship, Sweet Kisses, Winter Resort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakkomass20xx/pseuds/Diakkomass%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the twenty-second day of Diakkomass, we bring you tititenis's third and final story with a gorgeous illustration by Archwyne. Ti poured an incredible amount of energy into this project which would never have come to be without her initiative. She spoiled us with her energy and passion, bringing Diakkomass to life. There were some bumps in the road and I grumbled a lot on the way, but here we are, all thanks to her. I hope you're doing well, Ti… I wish you a merry Christmas and to everyone else as well, who participated in this long and incredible project, I wish wonderful days of rest and festivity. The days we are living are cold and dark ones, but let's not lose hope… Let's find love and friendship where there is. Merry Christmas to everyone! Please enjoy this short story that will no doubt make you smile and blush as our two dear girls secretly meet in a vacant hut covered in snow.</p><p>- Sleepy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diakkomass 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inn For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hear my words Diana: This year we will beat the Kagari.” her aunt says determinedly as she stands in front of the resort’s entrance with her daughters next to her. </p><p>“This new sign and the Christmas lights surrounding the huts will bring a lot of guests!” Merril adds cheerfully. “There’s no chance the Kagari have something better than this.” </p><p>Diana always heard her aunt say the same thing every year during the Christmas season. That this year was the year they would beat the Kagari once and for all. </p><p>The Kagari, who had bought the other half of the resorts that the state had put for sale by outbidding the Cavendish many years ago, were their main competition. Their business, which tended to be the busiest during the holiday season, heavily depended on how many guests they were able to rent their huts to. Fortunately, there seemed to be many enthusiastic people around the world wanting to find themselves in a place similar to the one George Michael went to for his Last Christmas music video. </p><p>Hence the Cavendish and Kagari were both able to successfully keep their businesses open, which led to the creation of a sort of rivalry between the two families. </p><p>Chuckling, Diana can’t help but reminisce how she was similar to her aunt when it came to their business. Having grown up in the area, and always knowing that one day she would become the owner of the Cavendish Resort, Diana had at first been just as strict and serious as her aunt was. </p><p>And, like her aunt, she had also seen the Kagari as competition and the enemy. </p><p>“I need to go out to run some errands.” Diana says with a smile as she watches her aunt and cousins continue preparing things. “Is there something you need me to get on my way back?” </p><p>“Some extra lights!” Daryl tells her as she grabs a fake snowman and puts it on the side of the entrance. “The more lights, the better.” </p><p>
  <em>Ehhh… </em>
</p><p>“Okay!” she chooses to let her aunt do as she wishes and makes her way to the back of the huts, that being the only path towards the town. Ironically, in order for her to get to that pathway, she needed to go through Kagari Inns, which was the closest to town and the main difficulty the Cavendish had when getting tourists to stay at their resort. </p><p>Diana can remember when she spent most of her days at the town handing flyers to direct people to the Cavendish Resort. At that time, she had felt so determined to make her mother’s business succeed that the sight of the Kagari and their daughter made her feel truly bitter. </p><p>“How things can change.” Diana chuckles as she opens the door to one of the huts, carefully taking off her shoes and putting them on the welcome mat. </p><p>Stepping away and smiling at the flowers that were already on one of the tables, the blonde decides to catch up on some of her reading. Her aunt had kept all of them busy, and because of that, Diana had not been able to read as much as she wanted to. </p><p>Concentrating on the words and verses from her book, Diana finds herself getting lost in the story, it truly resonating with her and what she is experiencing now. That longing and desire to be with the person she loves most, despite the odds of their romance and the animosity between their families, a pleasant surprise for Diana once she got to read the book. </p><p>Yet before she can get done with the chapter, she hears the door of the hut opening and can’t stop herself from smiling at the familiar sight now in front of her. </p><p>Atsuko Kagari, the daughter of the owners of Kagari Inns. </p><p>“Dia!” the brunette says as she takes her shoes and coat off. “I was hoping to beat you back here and surprise you.” she pouts as she grabs the flowers that had been on the table. “But I forgot my phone at the lobby and had to go get it.” </p><p>“Consider me surprised.” Diana smiles as she receives the flowers her girlfriend had gotten for her. “These are beautiful.” </p><p>“And yet they pale in beauty when you’re in the room.” Akko says warmly and this makes Diana smile. </p><p>“You big flirt.” </p><p>“<em>Your </em>big flirt.” she sits next to her. “Are you guys all done with preparing for the season?” </p><p>Diana shakes her head. </p><p>“My aunt somehow got the idea that if we get more lights around the huts, tourists will somehow see them and want to stay there?” Diana groans. “Honestly, all we will get is a higher electricity bill and the same amount of guests.” </p><p>Akko laughs. </p><p>“My parents and I did see the lights all the way from our huts.” she tells her with a smile. “So your aunt may be onto something. Kasan was all like: What if we do the same?” </p><p>“Please no.” Diana chuckles. “That would only make my aunt retaliate by buying more lights.” </p><p>The two women laugh amusedly, already used to their family’s competitiveness. </p><p>Yet that rivalry was the one forcing them to meet in secret like this, hidden away from their families and the world. </p><p>At first, the idea of having a secret romance had thrilled both of them, something like a modern Romeo and Juliet story set in winter wonderland. But as the years went by and their relationship grew, both Diana and Akko were getting restless at having to pretend to not like each other when they were talking to their families. </p><p>“I think that, after this season is over, I will talk to my aunt about taking ownership of the Cavendish Resort.” Diana tells her softly, having reached that resolution weeks ago and waiting for the right time to tell Akko about it. </p><p>“What about that master you were looking at back in the city?” Akko asks her calmly, focusing on her. </p><p>“I was able to talk to the dean of the program and she said they would be able to accommodate my schedule so that I can run the business as well as attend the school. I’ll just be a little busier for a while.” </p><p>“That’s amazing Dia, I’m so proud of you for deciding to take that important step!” Akko hugs her and the blonde can feel the honesty of her words. </p><p>Akko was truly happy for her. </p><p>“In fact, I also wanted to surprise you with some news of my own.” the brunette tells her with a nervous smile. “My father may have asked me if I wanted to take over the business as well.” </p><p>“What?!” Diana is shocked. </p><p>Unlike Diana, who was the heir of Cavendish Resort and was just waiting for the right time to take the business over, Akko’s parents were the owners of Kagari Inns. And, Akko had never mentioned to her that there were talks about her parents passing the business down to her.</p><p>“I know, I was just as surprised when they told me. To be honest with you, I thought that once they got tired, they would just sell the huts to you and we would make our way back to Japan.” </p><p>“And would you go back with them?” Diana asks her vulnerably. </p><p>“Before I met you I would have because I miss Japan. But that longing I have can’t compare to the sorrow and emptiness I would feel without you in my life. Seems like you’re stuck with me Dia.” she chuckles. </p><p>“That makes me incredibly happy.” Diana tells her with a smile. “You’re it for me, Atsuko Kagari.” </p><p>“Diaaaaa!” Akko exclaims and hugs her tight, making the blonde laugh at the silliness of the moment. </p><p>It was so them that Diana couldn’t imagine a better life than one where Akko was with her. </p><p>“Don’t start saying sappy things that will distract me from telling you the rest of the conversation I had with my parents.” the brunette fake-scolds her. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Diana chuckles as she moves a little away from the brunette. “You may proceed.” </p><p>Akko pouts but does as told. </p><p>“Anyway, like I was telling you, one day we were talking about the business and they told me they were missing home and wanted to return to Japan for a while. For a moment I got scared because I thought he was going to tell me he planned on selling the business.” she admits to the blonde. “Instead, he told me that he could teach me how to run the business as I get a degree in business administration to make sure I’m ready.” she chuckles. </p><p>“That’s wonderful news Akko.” Diana grabs her hand tenderly. “I know you said you wanted to stay because of me, and although that makes me incredibly happy, what I want most is for you to choose what will make<em> you</em> happiest.” </p><p>“And that means the world to me. It is why I love you so much.” Akko tells her happily. “To be honest with you, I was planning on telling my parents about us this year. I’m tired of all the secrets and hiding what we feel for one another.” </p><p>“Me too. I love you and I want everyone to know what I feel for you.” Diana smiles. </p><p>“Then let’s do it! Let’s take over our families’ businesses and when the time is right, finally unite them!” Akko says excitedly and this surprises Diana, who can’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s excitement and optimism. </p><p>“You do know that sounds like a marriage proposal, right?” she teases the brunette who blushes right away but then smirks. </p><p>“Oh, believe me when I tell you that you will know when I’m actually proposing to you.” Akko winks at her, the confidence and beauty of the woman in front of her captivating Diana. </p><p>“Is that a promise?” she asks her softly as she watches the brunette close the distance between them. </p><p>“It’s a promise.” Akko vows and kisses her on the lips, the many dreams and hopes both of them had for their future life and the future of their businesses making it one of the best kisses they had ever had. </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/archwyne/status/1341826810447863812">
    
  </a>
</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>